


Take All of Me

by LadyHabren (equalopportunityobsessor)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Menstrual Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, frankly they both come an unreasonable number of times, multiple orgasms for everyone!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equalopportunityobsessor/pseuds/LadyHabren
Summary: Based on this prompt on the kink meme:"As happens sometimes, Toni has a day or two where she's incredibly horny while on her period. But she's too embarrassed to ask Bucky to help her 'relieve' those urges - guys are always saying how gross periods are, and the last (and only) time she had asked her boyfriend to fuck her while on the rag, he had exploded on her, letting her know exactly how disgusting she was to even think about having sex on her period.And that's why Toni ends up using one of her dildos in the shower, only to quickly try to hide (despite there being a glass door rather than curtain) what she had been doing when Bucky enters the bathroom, having heard Toni's soft moans and gasps through the door. He quickly realizes that Toni is on her period, but is even quicker to reassure her that nothing about her could disgust him - and that whoever had told her otherwise was weak and stupid. Bucky then proceeds to fuck her against the shower wall, making sure to bring her through 2-3 orgasms - orgasms are good to stave off cramps after all! (And wasn't he such a good boyfriend for knowing that?) ;P"





	Take All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Find the original prompt thread [here.](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21013.html?thread=53914389#t53914389)

“This isn’t what it looks like,” is the first thing out of Tony’s mouth after Bucky catches her masturbating in the shower – which _eugh, Tony, really? How cliché_ – even though she’s pretty sure this is _exactly_ what it looks like.

The first few days of her period were awful, made her vicious and slow while her uterus turned to cement and tried to fall out through her vagina. Really, she was doing everyone else a favour when she locked herself in the workshop with only a heat pad and some Wagon Wheels for company.

But by day three… by day three of her period, her flow had eased from Niagara Falls to a fire hydrant, her hormones were ramping back up and she felt so… soft, and empty and _wet_ inside and she wanted nothing more than to sit on a nice, fat cock, fill herself up and stretch out her sensitive insides.

Which lead Tony here, naked in the shower, fucking herself back onto a dildo mounted via a suction cup to the glass wall of her shower. She was bent forward to brace herself with one arm against the opposite wall of the shower, her free hand holding the detachable shower head and aiming the high pressure spray right at her folds. The spray from the overhead nozzles was a soft patter of sensation against every inch of exposed skin.

Tony’d jerked her head to look over her shoulder when she heard the door open behind her, and now here they were, staring at each other. Bucky looks surprised, no sign of disgust yet, but there was no way to hide what she was doing. Her blood was sure to have gushed out of her around the silicone cock to drip down the glass. The spray of water against her pussy was leading to a river of red flowing across the white slate floors to the drain.

She waits for him to scoff, maybe to gag, to slam the door or shout at her, anything to express just how disgusting he finds this. Tony couldn’t help thinking about a guy she’d slept with in college. He’d gone down on her, both of them unaware that her period had arrived. As soon as he’d gotten a taste of the wetness inside of her he’d reared back like she’d stabbed him, reaching immediately for the bottle of whiskey that lived on her bedside table to rinse his mouth out. Tony had never felt so… dirty.

She knew that Bucky had less than nothing in common with some douchebag from MIT she could barely remember the name of. Bucky was kind, and wickedly smart and fiercely loyal and she loved him so much she couldn’t even understand it sometimes.

But this? Tony didn’t see how he could be _okay_ with seeing her like this.

“Oh,” he finally says, though it’s more of a gasp. Instead of running like she expects, Bucky steps into the bathroom and closes the door softly behind him. “Is this why you were hiding in the workshop for the past two days?”

Tony just gapes.

“Tony? Babe? Are you alright?” Bucky asks, a small furrow appearing between his brows. He’s obviously surprised by her unusual lack of… verbal diarrhea. There are a lot of words, and Tony knows them, but they’re hard to put in order right now.

Tony likes to think that she knows Bucky better than anyone else in the world (yes, even _Steve_ ). She knows and loves every single one of his expressions.

This? This is Bucky’s ‘well, this is unexpectedly arousing’ expression, and she just doesn’t know what to do with that.

“You’re not – you’re not… are _you_ okay?” she finally splutters. The furrow on Bucky’s brow grows.

“Am I…? Oh, darling.” The words might be pitying themselves, but the way Bucky growls them shudders through her, and Tony’s hips jerk helplessly, pressing her ass into the glass.

Bucky prowls forward to stand right behind her, still outside the shower. From this angle, she can barely see him out of the corner of her eye, but what she does see makes her shiver again. Tony swivels her hips, rubbing the dildo over her insides in short strokes.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Bucky purrs, “Fuck yourself. Let me see it.”

Tony groans, and lets her head fall back down. She tightens her hand around the shower head and adjusts the angle so the water is pounding sweetly against her clit. She mewls, and rocks back and forth in longer motions.

“God, Tony, sweetheart, that’s _so good_ , you look _amazing_ ,” Bucky sighs. Tony can just barely hear the sound of his metal hand scraping against the glass over the pounding of the water all around her, and she assumes he’s coming in to join her.

When there’s no rush of cool air against her side, she looks back over her shoulder through the curtain of her hair. Bucky’s eyes are so intense on her, like he could flay her apart with just his gaze. His hands are pressed against the glass just over her ass, like he’s cupping her flesh.

“Keep going, baby girl,” he urges, and the deep rumble of his voice has her picking up the pace of her hips helplessly.

Tony lets her head fall back between her shoulders, watches her breasts sway back and forth with her thrusting. The red stream around her feet is heavier now, thicker. It’s not what she expected, but there’s no denying that Bucky walking into the room has turned her on unbelievably, and now she’s wet alongside the blood flowing out of her.

“Bucky!” she gasps, cries, and he groans behind her.

“That’s it doll, you’re so beautiful. Come on baby girl, give it to me. Let me see it, show it to me, mess yourself up come on.” He’s growling with the same intensity he gets on the battlefield and sometimes in their bed when she’s made a particular effort to wind him up until he’s panting and rough and just pins her to the mattress (or the wall, or the floor) and _fucks her_.

Tony spreads her feet a little more, pushes up onto her toes and drops her spine, both to give Bucky a better show (lift the pert cheeks of her ass, press her pussy back against the shower door, let him see the way her folds spread around the plastic balls at the base of the dildo, just the suggestion of hard friction against her clit maddening after the torturous patter of the water) and to get the ridged ventral surface of the toy to rub over her G-spot at just the right angle.

Tony might scream a little, little mewls punching out of her with each sharp thrust.

“Ah! God, Bucky, _please_ ,” she begs, “Please, oh please, _oh, oh! Please!_ ”

She’s not sure exactly what she’s begging for, can’t quite put the words together even in her head, but from the way Bucky chuckles, he knows. 

“Oh no, doll, I’m not going to touch you. Not yet. You have to come first. Can you do that for me, sweetheart? Can you come for me? Make yourself gush all over that cock, show it to me baby doll, I want to see it. Is it good, Tony? Does it fill you up the way I do, rub all over your insides and stretch you, leave you gaping the way I do? If I pinned you against the wall right now and fucked my way inside you, would you be tight? I bet you would baby doll, you’re always so tight for me. My sweet little girl, so small, my dick’s almost too big for you every time, isn’t it? Are you thinking about how it would feel now, you so slick and so hungry for cock? I bet you are, thinking about how I could fill you up so well. You’re fucking yourself so good baby, keep making those noises for me, get yourself ready for me darling, come on.”

Tony sobs as she comes, her channel clenching down hard enough on the dildo that she can feel every bump and ridge in the plastic. Her knees shake and her hands slip against the wall and she thinks she’s going to fall but then there’s the burst of cold air she’s been waiting for, and Bucky’s hands grip hard around her waist.

He picks her up and almost slams her into the wall, turning her as he lifts so that her back presses into the cool rock walls of the shower. The multiple shower heads adjust their trajectories, automatically following her heat signature to keep her – and by extension, Bucky – under the warm, gentle spray. Bucky’s still completely dressed in a white Henley and his black combat pants, clearly unconcerned about the water soaking through his clothes.

Tony’s helpless to look away from Bucky’s eyes, now directly level with hers. She’s too distracted to even wrap her legs around his waist before he’s put three of his fingers inside her still spasming channel. She groans tossing her head from side to side as Bucky thrusts into her, splitting her open around three of his metal fingers.

God, she loves his metal arm almost more than she loves all of the rest of him, loves the way those unyielding digits are so merciless but so delicate when they’re inside of her. 

Especially now, when her walls feel positively swollen from her period and her arousal, the cool metal feels impossibly better than she could ever have imagined.

“I wish you could see this, baby doll,” Bucky croons, leaning forward to put his mouth on her neck, “Your pussy is so beautiful like this, oozing blood all over my hand. I wanna see you come again, see you come and bleed all over my hand.”

Tony moans, lifting her arms to cling desperately to Bucky’s broad shoulders. Her legs continue to dangle, all of her weight supported by Bucky’s hand on her hip and his other hand inside her.

He spreads his fingers just slightly, nudging at her walls gently before bringing his fingers back together, and repeating the motion. He continues the slow stretching while Tony shakes, and shakes, and _shakes_ , almost stunned with pleasure. His thumb rubs firmly over her clit, and she’s gone.

The crest of her first orgasm had barely ebbed before she’s falling face first into another one. Her body clenches as she screams, orgasm licking slow and hot through her muscles. Every ripple of her pussy around Bucky’s fingers jerks through her whole body.

She slumps into the wall, panting, trying desperately to pull air into her body. Bucky leans heavily into her, pressing butterfly kisses up and down her throat as he uses his free hand to lift her one leg up around his waist. She just manages to lift the other far enough to hook her ankle behind his knee. Bucky’s fingers never leave her. 

“God, _Buck_ ,” she whispers, dropping her head forward to rest against his neck, burrowing into him.

He chuckles lowly, and runs his hand up and down her side, from shoulder to hip to knee and back up. Tony groans when he bites firmly on her collarbone, working a deep red mark into her skin. Sleeping with Bucky left her looking like she’d been mauled by a particularly amorous vampire more often than not.

“You didn’t have to hide, sweetheart,” he murmurs, turning his head so he can bite a new mark into her neck, an inch away from the previous. “Don’t ever think you need to hide from me, I love you.”

Tony was absolutely going to blame the prickling behind her eyes on her period.

“I’m not… Bucky, I don’t…” she stutters, trying to explain herself, but Bucky shushes her gently.

“Let me show you how much I don’t mind,” he whispers hotly into her ear, before setting her down gently on her feet, and sinking to his knees.

“Oh, _god_ ,” she gasps, both hands sinking helplessly into Bucky’s soft hair.

The grin he flashes her is positively sinful, but the shivers it starts in her abdomen are nothing compared to the quaking when he brushes his nose against her stomach, tracing a gentle line from hipbone to hipbone.

Bucky lifts one of her legs gently, draping it over his shoulder. Tony’s hands shake briefly before she clenches them tightly in Bucky’s hair. He doesn’t seem to mind the sharp pull, biting and sucking a line of hickeys up the thigh next to his face.

He doesn’t hesitate when he reaches the crease of her hip, licking slow and hot over her labia. Bucky presses both hands against her pelvis, tilted so that he can use both thumbs to part her folds, hold her open. He licks at her clit, sucks it gently, so gently, between his lips, sucking harder at her inner folds as he makes his way down to her entrance.

Tony gasps as Bucky fucks his tongue slowly and relentlessly in and out of her. She knocks her head gently against the wall behind her, trying and failing not to twist Bucky’s hair in her trembling fingers. He keeps making these messy, wet… _slurping_ noises as his tongue slides over the velvety walls of her passage, and Tony is slowly losing her mind.

“I can’t, no more Bucky, please just –“ Tony uses her grip on Bucky to direct him where she needs him, holding his mouth against her clit insistently. He doesn’t hesitate, pressing his tongue firmly against her until Tony is rutting helplessly against him, and he just holds his tongue in place while she rubs off against him.

Tony moans, unreasonably turned on that Bucky is just letting her use him as a sex toy, just something to serve her pleasure.

This orgasm crests slower than the others, but deeper, snapping sharply through her entire body until she is frozen under the onslaught. Bucky takes over, his tongue moving again to ease her through the orgasm, stroking her clit again and again, dragging pulse after pulse of pleasure from her. Tony can feel each ripple of pleasure with devastating clarity as her inner muscles clench around aching emptiness.

Her orgasm lasts an unbearably long time, wringing her out until she collapses into Bucky, her right leg finally giving out beneath her. He catches her easily, cradling her gently against his chest as the final tremors wash through her.

Bucky pinches her chin between gentle fingers, tilting her up at the perfect angle for his mouth to cover hers. Tony parts her lips for his tongue immediately, a trembling ache opening in her chest as she tastes the visceral proof of what he’s just been doing between her legs.

The copper and iron taste fades away as they kiss, some of it spread between their mouths, the rest washed away by the water.

The kiss gains momentum and intensity as it continues, Tony working desperately to get closer to Bucky. He shifts her effortlessly in his grip, hands tight on her hips as he presses her, wet and messy, against the hard outline of his cock in his pants. Bucky spreads his knees, splaying her thighs farther apart where they are draped over his, even as his hands slide around to cup her ass.

The fingers of both hands curl in and down, the metal digits seeking their way inside her again, his flesh hand teasing over the furl of skin and muscle of her anus. Tony arches against him, gasping against his lips, rubbing her breasts against the slippery hardness of his chest, covered in sopping wet cotton.

“Please Bucky, fuck me, you have to fuck me. I can’t take it anymore, I need you inside of me.”

He swings Tony up easily into his arms, carrying her out of the shower and into the bedroom. Bucky dumps her carefully on the bed, still covered in water, and strips out of his own dripping clothes. His white shirt is stained brilliant red around the hem.

Bucky kisses her again, even as he urges her farther up the bed. Tony gives a brief thought to stopping to find a towel to lay under her, but decides fuck it, she’ll just buy a whole new bed if she has to.

“I can’t wait to be inside you,” Bucky growls, finally pulling away from her mouth. “You must to so wet and soft, bet I could stuff my whole fist inside you and you would just sob with relief, you need to be filled so badly.”

Tony did almost sob at the image, the emptiness between her thighs all she could think about.

“Please,” she keened softly, “Please, please, please…”

“You’re so good, baby girl,” Bucky murmured over her begging, “So beautiful, I can’t believe –“

He kneels up between her legs, gripping her thighs to pull her arched body up into his lap and slides into her, deep and easy and devastating.

Tony cries out, a soft scream of pleasure as finally, _finally_ , she is filled by something hard and thick and long and _hot_ –

She reaches beneath her hips to brace both hands against Bucky’s folded knees, using the leverage to rock back into him as he thrusts in and out of the relentless clutch of her body.

Bucky pants harshly above her, a sound almost like a growl rumbling deep in his chest.  His hands slide up from her thighs to grip her waist hard enough to bruise, and then he is using the strength of his arms to pull her harder and faster into each of his thrusts.

He hammers into her faster and faster until she can’t even hope to keep pace, so Tony goes limp, and lets him manhandle her.

Eventually, Tony manages to pull the last threads of her concentration together enough to clench the walls of her passage around Bucky’s cock, squeezing tight. He groans above her like he’s been punched, rhythm stuttering for a second before he picks it back up, faster than before. She does it again, tightening around him as he pulls out of her, making him slow to a luxurious drag on the withdrawal, before he slams back into her.

He orgasms before she does, the long foreplay in the shower winding him up to a breaking point. Bucky tips forward as his orgasms crests, his hips still humping desperately against hers even as his teeth sink into her neck. Tony arches beneath him, lifting her arms to wrap around his shoulders to cradle his shaking body to hers, even as the first spurts of come shoot from his cock.

Tony is so exquisitely sensitive that every throb of his cock feels like a balloon expanding inside her, the torrents of semen almost cool against her heated flesh. Tony can only imagine the mess inside her now, her own come and blood mixing with Bucky’s heavy load.

He collapses on top of her, breath sawing desperately in and out. His cock still twitches inside of her, still drooling come.

Tony strokes his back rhythmically, feeling the slow pulse of another orgasm rippling in her pelvis, but she can wait. Bucky has barely softened inside her, obviously keyed up from the previous two days without her, not that his refractory period is anything to be ashamed of on a normal day.

Finally, Bucky’s breath returns to a steadier rhythm, and Tony takes this to be a cue that he is ready to move.

“Alright soldier, up,” she demands, pushing at his shoulders, “You are crushing me, and my legs are cramping. I demand a new position.”

Bucky levers himself up slowly and grins at her. Then, faster than she can blink, he’s rolled her onto her side and settled behind her, sliding one hand between her legs. He grips her knee, lifting her upper leg to spread her thighs and sliding right back inside her.

Tony moans, part pain and part pleasure. Bucky is not small by any measure, thicker and longer than most men, and if the mess of blood and come inside her weren’t so heavy, there would be definite chafing. Still, as his cock fills her again, pushing fluid out of her and all over her thighs, she can’t help but tighten around him.

Bucky sighs happily.

“God, I always forget how impossibly good it feels to be inside you, my sweet baby.”

His hips circle against her ass, rocking his cock only slightly in and out of her.

“You’re still so tight, even after being fucked by your own toy, then my fingers, then my dick.”

His free hand slides under her body so he can paw at her breasts, twist her nipples. 

“I can’t believe you let me do this to you, let me make such a mess of your beautiful pussy.”

Tony cries out helplessly, shuddering in Bucky’s arms. Her body is exhausted and energized all at once. She is far away from coming, but she never wants Bucky to stop fucking her. She would keep his cock inside her forever if she could.

Bucky continues to rock slowly against her, whispering filth in her ear the whole time. Tony tightens around him when she can, but she feels like she is sinking into her body, folding into the pleasure until she can think of nothing else.

He comes again, like a storm, all the more powerful for having been leashed.  Tony can feel as the fresh come is dumped into her and immediately pushed out as he continues to thrust, the fluid hot and sticky against her thighs. 

Tony yelps as Bucky rolls them, keeping his cock buried inside her. She rests on her back on top of him, clinging to his arms which have shifted to hold her by the hips, and bracing her feet against the mattress.

Bucky never stops fucking her, sliding his softened cock in and out of her until he hardens again. In this position, she finally has the leverage to move herself on Bucky’s cock, and their hips slap together as they establish a rhythm.

Tony can feel the slickness spreading between them, can imagine her blood sliding between the cheeks of her ass to drip all over his pelvis, and down to the sheets beneath them. The two of them are covered in her blood, this mark of hers on him so much more primal than his bite marks have ever been on her. 

“God, Bucky!” she screams to the ceiling, “I love you!”

Bucky lets out a choked off noise beneath her, and comes again, suddenly and viciously. His cock throbs, but Tony is unsurprised to feel no accompanying rush of semen. She reaches quickly between her own legs, rubbing quickly but gently along the underside of her clit. She tightens around Bucky even as he softens inside her, chasing the pleasure of him thick and hot inside her before it fades.

Bucky groans, oversensitive, but clearly he understands what Tony’s after, because next thing she knows two of his fingers slide inside her beside his cock.

It is Tony’s turn to choke with pleasure, and she comes, her legs twitching helplessly as her body rocks into the hands buried between her legs.

She comes down slowly, breathing deeply. Bucky leaves his fingers inside her even when his cock softens too much, and slips out of her with a thick, wet sound. Tony purrs out a satisfied sigh, and slides her hand down to press two of her own fingers inside herself alongside Bucky’s.

The unmoving pressure of their entwined fingers inside her is soothing, just on the border of oversensitive, like pressing your hand over a cut or scrape to ease the pain. Tony just enjoys the pressure as she catches her breath, resolving not to talk about it until Bucky does.

The great thing about Bucky is he’s just as allergic to feelings as she is, so he doesn’t say much.

He just rolls them to their sides, sliding his fingers out of her for only the few seconds it takes him to shift his arm, and penetrates her again from behind. He slides his free arm beneath her neck, gripping one of her breasts. Tony hisses at the gentle pressure to her sensitive tissue, but Bucky only tightens his grip. She moans wantonly and melts back against him.

“Don’t hide from me next time,” Bucky murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss to the curve of her shoulder. He waits for her nod, and then settles down into the pillows, tucking his nose into her damp hair.

They take a deep, cleansing breath together, and Bucky tucks another finger inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Not even porn is a good enough reason to use the word penetrate... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (It was the end of the fic and there are only so many euphemisms, okay?!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my attempt to the beat back the monster formerly known as writer's block.


End file.
